1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a flight control system for use in an aircraft which compensates aerodynamically for the amount of deflection required to provide such a control in response to the variations in airspeed or fluid pressure.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft flight controls take the form of primary and secondary surfaces which are hinged to the trailing or aft portion of directional, horizontal stabilizer members, and wings on the aircraft. Said members may include ailerons, elevators, rudders, and flaps. The pneumatic or electric system which are operated by the pilot or autopilot, by means of one or two actuators but in most of these systems are used two one piece ailerons or surfaces. One actuator operates always and the other only acts at low speed. Otherwise, the flaps' extension is changed as a function of the airspeed; it is reduced as the airspeed increases. Other like flaps are acted manually by steps or stages. In all cases, the deflection is increased as the airspeed decreases.